Bloody Angels: Part One
by Ex-chan
Summary: ano, something i came up with on the spur of the moment. quatre is hurt by trowa. OOC, angst, yaoi.
1. Default Chapter Title

well, hello there! it's exztazi again! though, here, in the GW universe, it's Exztazi Kushrenada-Merquise. my parents are Treize and Zechs. cool, huh?  
treize *pinks* exztazi... get on with it, already.  
exztazi oh... right. neways, this ficcie is GW, duh, and AU. DEFINITELY AU!!! ano, in it quatre's OOC. wufei is too, kinda', and trowa. hmm, what else?  
zechs well exztazi, you could give them the disclaimer... ?  
exztazi that's right! i could, couldn't i? well, GW doesn't belong to me and neither do any of the characters. except MINE, of course. they can't take away Nick!! what else daddy?  
treize warnings?  
exztazi okies, it's yaoi and um, i guess it's lime? maybe it's just citrus-y? *sweatdrops* neways, it's something! there's sex, just not graphic! if you don't know what yaoi is, i'll explain... *ahem* boy sees boy, boy LIKES boy (yes, "IN THAT WAY") boy chases boy, boy drags boy to bed and then we censor the rest unless you like LEMONS!!! *gasp, hack* whoa, one breath! new record!  
treize *sweatdrops* she didn't get it from me, zechs. must be from your sister.   
zechs *nods* actually, she's not so bad now that she and dorothy have gotten together.  
exztazi hey, i happen to LIKE aunt dorothy! ano... can't say the same for aunt relena, though... *sweatdrops*  
neways, on to the ficcie! (see, Walker_boh71 and Princess of Saiyans, i made it shorter!! aren't you proud of me? *beams*)  
  
**********  
  
Quatre sat on a stool in a bar, miserable, nursing his drink. He was underage and had never even been to one before, but no one on L2 cared one way or the other. He was certainly the object of a lot of attention, considering his youth and prettiness, but he didn't notice. His mind was still reeling from the conversation that had brought him here.  
  
/***\  
  
"Oh please, Quatre... What do you think you are to me?"  
  
Trowa's voice was mocking, his eyes furious. Quatre swallowed hard, stepping back. Didn't Trowa think of the night before, when they had spent hours in each others arms? Trowa had told him that he loved him when he'd come inside Quatre.  
  
"I... Trowa... " he started, shocked and hurt by his beloved's vehement denial of his admission.  
  
Trowa laughed harshly, biting out his next words.  
  
"You don't understand, do you? You're just a conveniance for me. A bitch. A fuck-toy. Like the sound of that, my little whore?"  
  
Quatre's eyes widened. "But... Trowa, you told me... "  
  
"... That I loved you? I LIED. Your love means nothing to me. Get over it." With these words, Trowa left.  
  
Quatre stood still, hands clenched to his heart, the pain making him feel faint. Trowa had just effectively destroyed him. Tears slipped unheeded down his face as he ducked his head. His voice was soft and broken.   
  
"If that is all I am to you, Trowa... then that is all I deserve to be."  
  
/***\  
  
"Well, well... What have we here?"   
  
Quatre looked up from his drink to see a man of around thirty. He was tall and burly, like Rashid--The thought of his former manservant made his heart sink further within him. He'd been disowned and disinherited as soon as his father had discovered his status as a Gundam Pilot and he hadn't seen any of the Maguanacs since then--Studying the other further, he saw he had long-ish black hair, oiled in harsh waves and pulled in a ponytail reminding him vaguely of Wufei's. He had a thin, faintly sneering mouth, an almost square-set jaw, fairly wide and long nose, and his eyes were... Quatre stared openly. His eyes were a deep forest green... Trowa's eyes.  
  
Tearing himself away from his stare, he stood. He was at least two feet shorter than the man. "Looking for something in particular?" he said, giving his best seductive smile. The guy laughed and wrapped an arm around Quatre's thin waist, pressing close. Leaning close to Quatre's ear, his whisper tone was obvious. "Cheap and easy, baby. Cheap and easy."  
  
***  
  
Trowa watched out the window, his worry growing with every minute passing. He hadn't wanted to hurt Quatre, but he just knew he'd somehow cause the little blond to be seriously harmed if they'd continued their relationship. The few short hours that they'd had together, Trowa cherished within his heart at the only happiness he'd ever had in his life. Quatre's smiles, the words he'd whispered, the sweet expression and pretty moans and sighs. Everything about the small blond absolutely enchanted the taller, silent boy. He'd meant that he loved the petite boy, and it had nearly killed Trowa to say such awful things to him.   
  
He looked again outside. Still no sign of Quatre. //Gods, what if he's hurt? I'll just die if he is. Please, whoever's listening, please let Quatre be okay... //  
  
***  
  
Quatre kept his eyes closed, arms wrapped loosely around the older man's--his name was Nick--neck as he was pounded into, the bed rocking from the force of his thrusts. He let himself pretend that Nick was really Trowa and moaned, arching up against the brunette. The man chuckled raggedly, placing a hard kiss upon Quatre's bruised lips. No, this wasn't right. This wasn't Trowa. Trowa hated him. He was nothing but THIS to Trowa. His body betrayed him and came, ripping a despaired shriek from the blond's throat. At the sound of Quatre's completion, Nick grunted and his seed flooded the boy's body. He collapsed, nearly crushing the blond under him.   
  
Quatre's heart was dead.   
  
He barely heard Nick apologizing. Why was he apologizing? For the pain? The pain was welcome. Let it hurt. Quatre welcomed it. Pain let him know that he still existed. He sat up, feeling hollow and defiled. "Don't worry about it. I've been hurt before." Nick shook his head and fished around for his wallet, finally bringing it up. "Wha' do I owe ya'?" Quatre looked at him for a moment and then smiled. It was as fake and empty as he felt. "A ciggarette. I think I need some nicotine." Nick laughed and lit one, giving it to him. "So, first time freebie, huh?" he said, amused. Quatre laughed dejectedly and took a deep drag, letting out the smoke slowly. "No, baby. For you," he looked up and met the Trowa, yet not Trowa, eyes, "I'm free anytime you want."  
  
***  
  
The Chinese boy stared hard at the THING on his plate. He poked at it with his fork. It didn't move or give any other sign of being alive. "Duo no baka, what is THIS? Where is Quatre? He must be seriously ill to let YOU cook breakfast." The braided boy shrugged and poked at his own breakfast. "We~ll, I TRIED to get him up, but he just told me to go away and that he wasn't cooking today." Wufei frowned. "That's not at all like him. Something must have upset him." He nearly jumped at the startled sound the boy at his right made. He turned to Trowa and his frown deepened. The French boy was pale and looked shocked. "What did you do to him, Trowa?" Duo practically cried, bouncing in his seat. Trowa set his mouth in a thin line, seeming to think for a moment. "I told him that I didn't care about his love. He doesn't matter to me and I let him know. If he took it badly, that's not my problem."   
  
"No, Trowa, it never is, hmm?"   
  
All four boys jumped, fixing their eyes on the small blond that stood in the doorway. Quatre was pale and looked especially fragile in his overly large white pajama shirt and drawstring pants, but there was a coldness to his eyes that didn't belong to such a sweet and lively person. "That's alright. I don't care anymore either. It's easier not to care, isn't it, Trowa?" he said, voice even and toneless. "I you've taught me nothing else, you've taught me that." Then his expression darkened. "Oh, wait... you taught me something else!" He walked over and settled himself in Wufei's lap, leaning over to kiss the Chinese pilot with a passion that left Wufei gasping and needy. Quatre smiled, and it was genuine, trailing pale, slender fingers along the other's jaw. He then turned to Trowa and his smile turned to a sneer. "You taught me how to be a bitch and a fuck-toy." He stood gracefully and walked to the door, lingering long enough to give each of the other pilots a considering look. His gaze finally rested again on his former lover.   
  
"I'm a very GOOD fuck-toy, Trowa." And with a final, decisive bang, the door shut, leaving the four pilots alone again.   
  
**********  
  
*gasp* do you like it? i thought it was such a cool idea, i couldn't pass it up! i mean, who would EVER think of quatre-chan in such an angsty, wierd-ass situation but me? EXACTLY!! NO ONE CAN DO WIERD-ASS SITUATIONS LIKE ME!! *hack* okies, that's out of my system. well, if you like it, GIVE ME FEEDBACK!! my email is: exztazi@angelfire.com OR exztazi@mechpilot.com  
treize alright, come on, dear. time to go.  
zechs *sighs* yes, we have to go to a dinner party at your aunt's  
exztazi WHAT?!?! *grabs on to the ficcie for dear life*  
*both treize and zechs sweatdrop*  
treize exztazi, it's not that bad...  
exztazi yes it is! you're not the one she tries to dress in PINK!!! *shrieks hysterically for help*  
zechs *sighs* if you come, we'll drop by Hiro's and let you bother him for a while...  
exztazi *perks up* promise?  
treize it's a promise.  
exztazi okies! *lets go and leaves with parents*  
duo *enters and snickers* i've taught her well! truly worthy of being called Shinigami's apprentice! *turns to audience and grins maniacally* as for you people... send her feedback or i'll send ZERO-system quatre after you! *grins again and waves* ja ne! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

well, minna, it's me again! i'm back with Bloody Angels: Part Two! aren't you SO HAPPY?! *beams*  
treize *sighs* exztazi... just give them the warnings and leave them alone.  
exztazi ano... right. well, this ficcie is AU (in a way), yaoi, probably some yuri at one point or another, takes place after the war, OOC of course... hmm... it might be a little citrusy. *makes face* i don't usually write lemons, in case you haven't noticed by now, so you hentai's out there will be disappointed. *both treize and exztazi study audience; both sweatdrop*  
exztazi *points to you* that one is! i just KNOW it!  
treize *sighs* it's not nice to point, you know. *looks at audience* forgive my daughter, she can be odd at times.  
*duo enters*   
duo my apprentice isn't odd, she's just a maniac, like me! *grins*  
exztazi *grins and tugs treize's arm* see daddy, i TOLD you Shinigami existed!  
treize ano... exztazi, that's not Shinigami, that's a gundam pilot named duo maxwell.  
exztazi and duo are you SURE?  
treize *sweatdrops* just get on with it, exztazi.  
exztazi *sighs dramatically and shrugs* you finish for me, oh master... daddy and i have to meet father somewhere. ja! *drags treize out*  
duo eheh-he... well... *looks at audience* she left me with you. i could have fun with this... *waves* are any of you guys hentais? I AM!!! tell me if you are! *waits; roar of affirmation from audience. duo is blown away from wind created by hentai audience* WHOA! you guys really ARE hentais! *winks* just wait... she'll make ya' proud someday! well... time for me ta' go! if anyone else wants to be my apprentice, tell exztazi! ja! *disappears*  
  
**********  
  
Hiro stopped in front of Quatre's room and paused. He'd been the one elected to talk to the small boy about his earlier behavior. Obviously, Quatre had been seriously hurt by Trowa to even act melancholy. This, however, went beyond melancholy. It was frightening to think that the sunny blond could change so drastically in a few short hours. //Hard to believe that Trowa has that kind of power over him. I wonder if I'll do any good.// He stared for a moment more at the door and then knocked. Quatre's voice told him that it was open. Mentally bracing himself, Hiro stepped inside.  
  
Quatre watched the dark-haired boy as he walked toward the bed, noting the particularly set look on Hiro's face. "Something you wanted?" Quatre asked sweetly, giving Hiro a smile that was as fake as his tone. The older boy sighed and looked up at the blond, meeting his eyes. "I'd like to know what happened, yes," he said, taking Quatre's hand and turning it over in his own, rubbing his thumb gently across the palm. Quatre sighed and shook his head. "I discovered that i'm nothing. That's what happened, Hiro." The dark-haired boy's eyes were troubled. "Whatever gave you that idea? You shouldn't have listened to Trowa. What does he know?" The blond stood angrily, eyes flashing. "Obviously more than I do, Hiro." Leaving that for Hiro to swallow, he left, slamming the door.  
  
***  
  
No sound permeated the room, the silence almost deafening in its intensity. A lone, dark-haired, tall young man with cold green eyes sat on the floor, cross-legged. The afore-mentioned eyes now were anguished, gem-like with unshed tears. //Gods, what have I done? I've hurt him worse than I thought was possible.// Finally the tears fell, silent as he was wont to be. //I've made him like me.// He picked up the gun in front of him, studying it. It would be so simple to just put it to the side of his head and pull the trigger. Experimentally, he pressed the cold barrel to his temple, feeling the oddly reassuring pressure. //If I did... I could finally be out of my misery... and Quatre... Quatre would be free to do as he wished.// He took the gun away and laid it carefully on the floor. Anyone present would be frightened at the eerie smile that lit the face of Trowa Barton...  
  
***  
  
Treize Kushrenada sighed and stirred his drink, glancing up to once again search the bar for his small friend. Finally a voice startled him.   
  
"Mind if I sit here, beautiful?"  
  
Treize glanced up and saw... "Quatre! Where were you?" He stood and hugged the blond, making room for him in his booth. Quatre was dressed to kill, all leather, in a mini-skirt, slits up to his hip, fishnet stockings, high heeled boots, a vest that showed off amazingly convincing cleavage, and a short black coat trimmed in boa feathers. "You look very nice, Quatre. Why the leather?" Treize himself preferred oversized sweaters, comfortable faded jeans, and hiking boots, but since this WAS a bar, he'd donned leather pants and a burgundy silk shirt. Quatre smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "It's good to see you again, Treize. I was changing, and I simply felt like leather tonight." His smile widened slightly. "Any other questions?" Treize shook his head. "I suppose not. So this is your new haunt, hm? Nice. A gay bar, I see." Quatre nodded and tapped out a cigarrette. "My sister, Jacquie, owns it. She's on my mother's side, not my father's, and she's gay herself. Taught me everything I know about cross-dressing, oddly enough." Treize nodded absently, twining a finger in his nearly chin-length hair. "That's not what you wanted to talk to me about, is it?" Quatre laughed harshly. "No, it's not."  
  
"Trowa and I have... well, he considers me a whore. His whore."  
  
Treize blanched. "Oh, Quatre, i'm so sorry that you... that you two didn't work out. Oh my Gods, and you looked so GOOD together! I can't believe he CALLED you that!" Quatre smiled sadly. "Well, we can't all be pleased with what we have, hmm?" He took Treize's hands and caught his eyes. "I understand something of the same happened to you and... and Zechs."   
  
Treize froze at the mention of that name. Zechs... oh, Zechs... //What did I do to deserve your hatred?// He sighed. This was going to be a long night.  
  
**********  
  
well, i have finally finished!  
whew!  
ano, i don't have the inspiration for a rant right now, so i'll just sign off.  
PLEASE EMAIL ME OR SEND ME FEEDBACK!!!  
exztazi@angelfire.com  
exztazi@mechpilot.com  
Ja! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

hmm, i don't think i have the energy for a rant right now, 'caus i'm too worked up for third part of my series! aren't you guys SO GLAD?!  
(treize) *sighs* just tell them the warnings, dear.  
(zechs) *nods* and... exztazi, why do you always make ME the bad guy?  
(exztazi) how do you know you are? for all you know, daddy could be! *ahem* neways, this ficcie is AU. it happens after the war, Treize didn't die, (obviously) and he and Quatre are good friends, (again obviously)  
it's EXTREMELY OOC!!! yaoi, maybe some yuri, i'm not sure as of yet if there will be citrus or not. well, on to the ficcie! *waves*   
  
**********  
  
"Zechs... " Treize breathed the name, closing his eyes painfully. "Zechs and I were... lovers for a time, that's true. But the situation between he and I that forced us apart was... different." He stirred his drink with his pinkie finger and glanced up to see Quatre watching him seriously. "We were together for most of our time in OZ. He was always extremely possessive of me. You have to understand him to know why he was like that. You see, he'd never been able to say that anything in life actually belonged to him. Everything that he'd ever had was taken away. His parents, friends, sister, kingdom... everything. When he and I started sleeping together, he considered me something that belonged to HIM and him only. He didn't want me taken away from him by another." He worried his bottom lip, his eyes burning. "I might've been his superior in OZ, but there was no doubt that he was in control in the bedroom. Anytime I even LOOKED at another man in an interested manner, he'd... well, it wasn't so bad until he thought I'd been sleeping with another behind his back. That's when he... when he raped me the first time."  
  
Quatre blanched. "Raped... ? Oh Allah, Treize... I didn't know, I'm so sorry. If I had any idea, I never would've asked you to talk about it!" His taller friend smiled weakly and shook his head. "It's alright, Quatre. I know you didn't. Besides, that was a long time ago. I'm over it by now." The blond sighed. "I don't think I ever could. But then, I suppose I'm weak. Trowa simply turns me away and I go out and become a slut. You, on the other hand, were treated much worse and move on." Treize squeezed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "You're not weak. And, besides which, Zechs still loved me when he did that to me. He just... when he got angry, he did things that he regretted later. I understand that now. Not to say that I would go back to him if he asked, but I do forgive him. What Trowa did was infinitely worse, Quatre. Don't forget that."  
  
"Quatre, baby, who ya' got wit' ya'?"  
  
Treize and the addressed looked up in surprise. "Nick! I wasn't expecting you tonight." Nick sat down beside Quatre and pulled him into his lap. "You look good, baby." He nuzzled the blond's neck and then studied Treize with an interest that made the former general nervous. "Well, well... Pretty thing, ain't ya'? Ya' know, I always got room in my bed for another cutie," he said, leering. Delicate color rose in Treize's cheeks as he scooted away from the larger man. "Um, no thank you. I-I don't take much interest in more than one lover." Treize glanced over at Quatre for support. The blond smiled and tugged at Nick's hair. "Leave him alone, Nick. He likes sophisticated men. Not thugs like you," he said playfully, pressing up against the brunette. "Well, that's a fuckin' shame," Nick said, "I'd like to see that little ass under me." Treize paled and stood. "Excuse me, I must go." Quatre nodded and stood, kissing the tawny-haired man again on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Treize. And, don't pay any mind to Nick. He may be rude, but he's harmless. He won't bother you if you don't want him to." Treize smiled at him and shrugged. "Well, can't be too careful, can we? Later, then." And with that, he was gone.  
  
***  
  
The only sounds in the Chinese boy's room were those of light footsteps, slightly labored breathing, and the swish of a katana. //What am I doing? Who am I kidding? Certainly not myself. Just because Quatre kissed me doesn't mean he wants me. Besides, i'm straight, right?// He stopped, unsure of himself. //Am I really?// Wufei dropped the katana and sank to the ground. //Gods, I WANT him to want me. I want him to look at me with those eyes that he used to watch Trowa with. But... he's different now. He's not the same Quatre... // He sighed. //Like I said, who am I kidding? He'll NEVER want me. Like I want the one person I can never have.// He rose mechanically and started his exercises again. //Treize... //  
  
**********  
  
ne, what did you think? i liked it, but that's because i'm the author! *grins*  
i like the thought of a really angsty, traumatized Treize-sama. what about you? *looks around; crickets chirp* hmm... *sweatdrops* i guess not... *waves at shinigami-baby* what did you think of it?! oh, and master says hello!  
duo *grins* hello.  
exztazi see, told you!  
duo thank you, noin, for wanting to be my apprentice! *waves at noin*  
exztazi and, *waves at maulie-chan* see, i made my rant shorter!   
*both* Ja! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

whoooooo... i've not played w/bloody angels in a long time! *sweatdrop* i had moved on to other things. here i am, though. la-dee-da... what else? oh yah, if you haven't read my other GW fics, pls do! i have one entitled "Nothing but Perfection" which is a 6x13. sorta'. it's angsty and there's a wee bit of cross-dressing mentioned. nothing dangerous though. (just don't read it if you're under age 15, pls. i don't wanna' hafta' pay your psychiatry bills)   
i'm also working on another entitled "Wit'chling". it's fantasy-ish and completely harmless thus far. i should be putting up the first few parts pretty soon. ^_^;;  
  
(jade) exztazi... *plops down in chair* are you going to give them the warnings or not? i'm sleepy and i want to get to bed. *yawns*  
(exztazi) *sighs* that's b/c Lestat has been draining you, jade, or did you think those bite marks on your neck were some kind of big-ass mosquito's?  
(jade) *pinks* lestat would never do anything that would harm me!  
(exztazi) *unconvinced* uh-huh. and why is it that i saw him w/louis last night? they were goin' at it pretty hard to me. the vamp just ain't good for ya', jade.  
(jade) *pinks, then blanches* just get on w/the fic, exztazi.  
(exztazi) right. *sighs and turns to audience* well, since my dear friend jadeite refuses to listen to me about his infatuation w/people who want to hurt him, i suppose you people will just have to endure my warnings about this fic. *ahem* this is yaoi, au-ish, and perhaps citrus-y. nothin' else i can think of, so enjoy yourself!  
  
**********  
  
"Wufei, are you alright?"  
  
The Chinese boy glanced up at the soft inquiry from Quatre, who was sitting curled up in a chair across from him. "I'm fine, Quatre. I'm just... tired, I suppose. I haven't been resting well lately."  
  
Quatre sighed. "You're thinking about Treize. That's what's wrong with you." His smile was strained. "You forget about my Space Heart."  
  
Wufei blushed, pulling his glasses off his nose and setting his book down. "So I'm thinking of Treize. He's gone now and so it doesn't matter anyway." He was standing and turned to leave when Quatre startled him.  
  
"Actually, just yesterday I had tea with him and helped him in his garden. He has a thing for roses and lilies." He paused when Wufei turned and met his eyes. "The Friday before, he and I went shopping and had lunch at a lovely little French cafe. Afterwards, we returned to his home. Oh, I also have a picture I took of him when he was just getting out of the shower. I think you'd like that. He covers himself like a woman. We used to be alike in that aspect, I believe."  
  
The former pilot of Nataku stared incredulously at the small blond boy and swallowed. "I... I'd have to see him to actually believe you." There was no way... Treize? Alive? It had to be some cruel joke Quatre was playing on him.  
  
The blond nodded and smiled gently. "Then get ready. I'm supposed to meet him for dinner in an hour."  
  
***  
  
The doorbell rang once, twice... three times before someone could be heard running through the house. After a few moments of waiting, the door opened to reveal a young man in a robe and slippers, a towel holding back wet hair. "Quatre!" the young man exclaimed, hugging the blond lightly. Quatre laughed and kissed him on the cheek before stepping back to reveal Wufei.  
  
The Chinese boy blinked, throat dry. It was the same aristocratic face, small, full mouth, tilted sapphire eyes, and forked eyebrows as he remembered. His voice sounded tiny even to his own ears. "Treize... "  
  
Treize's answering smile was soft and he bent to lightly kiss Wufei. "Ah, Dragon... in another year you'll tower over me. I didn't think I'd been gone so long as to see that." He looked wistful for a moment before ushering them into the house. "I didn't think I'd be cooking for another! I hope you don't mind waiting while I fix something else. Goodness knows what, though! I haven't been shopping in forever... " he chattered pleasantly as he led them into the sitting room, leaving either for the bedroom or kitchen.  
  
"He's so different," Wufei spoke softly, hardly believing the pleasant young man had once been the cold, ruthless General Kushrenada. "He seemed so... nice."  
  
Quatre laughed gently. "I know, Wufei. He's finally had the chance to be a normal person and, you have to admit, he does a good job."  
  
***  
  
"Wufei, is something wrong?"  
  
The afore mentioned glanced up at the sound of the soft, worried voice. Treize was watching him from across the table, elegant fingers poised above his wineglass. He smiled, meeting the sapphire eyes. "I'm fine, Treize. This is just... a bit much to swallow all at one time. I'm still trying to make myself believe you're alive and sitting at the same table as I."  
  
Quatre laughed gently, reaching out a hand to curl around Wufei's wrist. "Don't try too hard. It'll make your head spin. You should've seen me when he showed up at my door the first time after the war. I fainted!"  
  
Treize smiled and nodded. "And he screamed when I finally managed to wake him up. Then I had to give Rashid an explanation for frightening his young master. Nevermind that I was supposed to be dead and was a war criminal at that. The man can be so~oo single-minded when it comes to Quatre."  
  
Wufei watched in awe as Quatre and Treize teased each other playfully. //This can't be Treize. He was never this friendly. In fact... he's almost... I don't know. Reminds me a lot of Quatre. Is this how he would've been if he'd never been part of the war?//  
Suddenly, he realized that Quatre was excusing himself.   
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
The small blonde glanced at him and smiled slightly. "Sorry, Wufei. I have to run. You'll be ok here, right? I'm catching a cab, so you can have the car." At the Chinese boy's confused look, he elaborated. "I have to meet Nick in half an hour."  
  
He headed for the door, stopping before he closed it, "You two have fun!" and was gone.  
  
***  
  
Duo glanced out the window of his room, watching in amusement as Wufei came up the walk, wavering only slightly. "Now where has he been? He doesn't usually drink, so it had to be somewhere he'd be nervous... a strip-bar? No, not his style... A brothel? No, definitely not... thinks it's wrong. Hmm..." He stood and, being his normal, bouncy self, went to meet the tipsy Dragon.  
  
"Hey Wu-man! Where ya' been?"  
  
Duo grinned when the raven-haired young man glanced up, raising one eyebrow. "My name is Wu-FEI, Maxwell. And why would you care where I've been?" he said, voice slightly slurred.  
  
The American thought about it for a minute and then shrugged. "Dunno'. Just wanna' know, anyway. Now come on, Wu-man... where ya' been? Huh? Huh?"  
  
Wufei, wanting nothing more than to get some sleep, growled out, "I've been at a dead man's home. There. Happy, now?" And grumbling to himself about bouncy, braided baka's, he trudged up the stairs to his room.  
  
Duo grinned. This sounded... interesting...  
  
**********  
  
well... that was long drawn out and totally pointless. ok, it wasn't totally pointless. it was to help establish my couples. you may not believe it, but i have an idea of where i'm going w/this! woo-hooo!  
  
(jade) exztazi, you really need to lay off the caffeine.  
(exztazi) *thinks* i think you're right, jade. whoooooo, i have too much energy.  
(jade) *turns and studies treize and zechs* i don't see where she gets it.  
(zechs) *grins smugly* you'd be surprised how playful treize can be in bed. i'm amazed we don't have more than just a daughter.  
(treize) *pinks* milliardo peacecraft! that was terribly crass!  
(exztazi) *grins wickedly* oh, papa, i think you're in trouble. he only calls you "milliardo" if he's mad.  
(zechs) *polishes nails on shirt* don't worry about it, exztazi. just give me a few hours and he won't remember his OWN name, much less what i'm called.   
(exztazi) ooooohhh, sounds lemony to me!  
*treize and jade glance at each other*  
(treize) now you see where she gets it?  
(jade) *nods* now i DEFINITELY see where she gets it.  
(zechs) you know, i really ought to see if he'll dress as a French maid...  
(exztazi) hey, if he does, get pictures!  
(zechs) good idea, exztazi!  
*jade and treize sweatdrop; treize pinks*  
(jade) *turns to audience and smiles nervously* anyway... please tell her what you think of this. er... just ignore her more hentai thoughts, pls. it's her father's influence. um, the OTHER father. the blond one. yeah, him. *shudder* her email's   
Mad-Hatter@dangerous-minds.com  
or you can icq her.  
ICQ#50594140  
thnx!  
(all) ja! 


End file.
